


Shamelessly Serving Rosalina

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [6]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Horse cock, Scat, Shit Eating, human toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: An opportunity to meet Rosalina seemed like such a wonderful opportunity earlier. Now that you’re lapping at her horse shaft and the threat of worse is looming, you’re not so sure.





	Shamelessly Serving Rosalina

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (flat out scat)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

Meeting Rosalina in private seemed like a dream come true a short while ago. Who wouldn’t want the opportunity to meet a beautiful queen of the cosmos? She seemed so nice those few times you’d seen her racing and playing sports. She always had this sort of maternal vibe to her that put you at ease. Couple that with the gentle but unmistakable flirting she’d tossed your way and spending a night with her seemed like heaven.

“Unnnf~ Fuck yeah, harder! Lick them harder, dearie. I haven’t had a boy polish my horse nutsack in so long and I need to really feel it!” Rosalina yells, shifting more of her body weight down on your face.

You… well, you never expected Rosalina to be hiding this. 

The moment you were in her private quarters, locked in with her and breathing in the room’s horrible musky order, Rosalina sprung everything on you. You learned in one dazing blast of information that Rosalina had been maintaining an elaborate illusion in public. Her modest, slim but tall frame devoid of any tantalizing womanhood was not her real form. No, it was all like the eternal space goddess equivalent of sucking in her gut. Her true form was a monstrous amazonian stature built as thick as can be with over a solid foot of height over you. Her unremarkable body hid away in a silky gown was really an alarming amount of boastful womanhood, head-sized breasts and giant ass swinging around and jiggling freely. But the most surprising aspect of all doubtlessly… that titanic horse shaft sprouting out from between her legs, shaking and drooling pre absolutely everywhere.

And now you’re underneath her, licking her balls for all your worth. You can’t stop. You’re as surprised and alarmed as you should be Rosalina was hiding this indulgent body from you this whole time, but you can’t express it. The noxious stink of her body and those awful horse pheromones coating her crotch are sabotaging your head. You want to get up, leave, and never come back, but a drug-like need to keep sitting here to huff horse balls and lap at her luscious taint is stopping you from leaving. 

“Mmmmph~! Good, good.” Rosalina purrs. “Most of my toys don’t take to their new lives as easy as you do.”

You make a noise that sounds like a yelp of gratitude. In reality, you’re mostly just trying to gasp for air before you faint beneath the thick musk of Rosalina’s ballsack.

“So happy to see you’re already loving your new life as my bottom bitch, baby.” coos Rosalina. “I suppose we’ll move on to your other function then. You’re going to be more than a toy, of course…”

Rosalina lifts off of your face. You immediately gasp for clean oxygen. You’re rewarded with a burning lungful of air filled to the brim with Rosalina’s intoxicating sex pheromones. She’s lifted off of you enough now where you could slide out beneath her and run away. Sadly for you, that gale of pheromones reduces you to nothing but a horny wreck. You can’t control yourself. You stay on the floor and snort more of Rosalina’s horse cock while your hands reach to play with yourself.

The space queen finishes adjusting her position. Her immaculate equine cock leaves you. Instead, her gigantic, firm bubble butt starts looming over, hanging with the readiness of a predator about to catch prey. You don’t get to see the beast for long. In mere moments it crashes down on you, letting your stupid skull feel the full gravity of Rosalina’s body. It doesn’t feel like someone sat on you. No, it feels more like a car fell on your face, to the point where you’re startled you’re still alive. Your libido seems to know you’re still among the living before you do. Before you even realize this blackness is just Rosa’s ass covering your vision, your tongue is already throttling the hot, wet orifice placed against your mouth.

“Mmmmph~! Good pet~! Gosh, you really are a natural at this.” compliments Rosalina. “My, hard to believe someone likes tonguing my asshole this much. Well, enjoy yourself. That empty space up my colon won’t be enjoyable for much longer..”

You feel outright drunk on Rosalina’s body musk now. All that “concern for your own safety” nonsense in your head is steadily losing out to this burning urge in your mind screaming “Worship! Worship Goddess!” Your tongue is flailing around Rosalina’s shitpipe almost of its own free will, tickling all those sensitive nerves in her ass as best you can. Interacting with Rosalina’s anus is… odd. She doesn’t seem to have a normal human’s asshole at all. Not only is it huge, well worn, and fat as can be, but it also has a sort of dexterity to it. It can pinch and move all its own, as it were human lips. Really, it almost feels more like you two are making out the way her anus is matching your own lips movements. For a while, you get lost in the sensation…

Until a new horrid blast of foul air, wind carrying an unmistakable odor, comes barrelling out from the depths of her gut right down your esophagus. You feel Rosalina adjusting her weight atop you, getting as relaxed as she can.

“Urgh, finally~! I haven’t had a good shit down a toilet’s throat in weeks!” She blurts out.

You snap out of your near-hypnotic trance as you realize what’s about to happen. Holy shit, Rosalina’s going to take a dump down your throat! You start to spasm and flail your arms to resist her. You try and grab her huge cheeks and forcibly lif them off you… Rosalina doesn’t budge an inch. A louder, longer, bigger fart comes ripping out of her into your mouth. She doesn’t even acknowledge your resistance; you’re like an ant beneath her.

“Ooooooh~” you hear Rosalina sigh. 

Does that mean… Oh no. Oh no!

Just moments later, you can feel the hard head of Rosalina’s immense dump pressing against your tongue. You try and resist. Your tongue pokes out to try and keep it all shoved up her ass. It fails. You try and close your lips. Rosalina’s asshole keeps your maw open. You’re powerless to resist as a wrist-thick dump of cosmic space queen shit parts your mouth open and slips into your helpless throat. You’ve been reduced to nothing but a toilet.

“It’s so nice to have another cutie like you to stuff all this damn waste down. I never seem to have anywhere to properly unload! I break most toilets I use just sitting down, not like they can hold my dumps anyway. An all powerful goddess generates an incomprehensible quantity of shit, after all. My only solution I’ve found so far is snatching up naive idiots like you and turning them into makeshift disposal unit slaves. You don’t mind my little magic to make this all work, do you?”

You’re not sure what she means at first by her magic, though it dawns on you once enough time engulfing her enormous dump passes. You should be choking on shit right now. You’ve had no air smothered underneath Rosalina’s ass for minutes now. You’re also pretty sure your body physically can’t handle all the gunk she’s pumping into you… Two minutes into her seamless monster load and you feel bloated, but not as bloated as you should be having this much shit shovelled down your face. You suspect the magic Rosalina’s speaking about involves eliminating your need to breath and making your gut some odd space that defies reality. It doesn’t make the experience any more pleasant, however. You’re still choking and gagging as hard as you can, but you can’t retch anything up from the continuous coiling mass forcing everything down your face. You feel as though your stomach’s packed to bursting lined with what must be dozens of pounds of girl shit, even as your stomach looks barely distended at all.

Rosalina seems to adore your suffering. Every time you make an unflattering noise of anguish or resistance, she chuckles and rubs your face deeper into the cleft of her ass. You can feel her moving around the more this goes on. She steadily changes from a position fully dedicated to dumping ass in your maw to one where she can do that and stoke her outrageous horse cock. This is absolutely as bad as it can get… and the intoxicating shot of horse fuck getting sucked in through your nose into your head has you almost enjoying it.

Oh, but your illusion things couldn’t get any worse is steadily shattered as you feel Rosalina shifting her weight more and more as she grows more absorbed in her fapping. Steadily, passing waste down your face becomes her secondary concern as she frantically strokes her flaring dick harder and harder. Gradually, Rosalina lifts her ass up slightly and stops taking the needed attention to make sure she’s properly aiming her shit down your throat.

You thought being released from underneath the crushing confines of Rosey’s fat ass would be a good thing. Oh, how wrong you were. The moment her cushion is off your face, it starts pushing those obscene turds right atop your head. You get a few moments of actually being able to see. Then, you’re blinded not by ass fat this time, but by an enormous mound of girl poo growing in weight to feel just as heavy as Rosalina’ butt.

Rosalina either doesn’t know or doesn’t care she’s taken to shitting on you instead of in you. She’s so close to climax, she can’t focus on anything but jerking her cock as hard and fast as possible. You could probably smell her urethra flexing open and the scent of her gurgling balls getting ready to unleash a load of horse spunk… if your head wasn’t submerged in a mess of shit. The only indication you get at first Rosalina is finally climaxing is the sound of her blissful screaming, only partially audible through the cacophony of crackling shit and farts hovering above your head. 

Finally it stops. Her shitting, her orgasm, everything. “Excellent session for a first timer. I have more planned for you; you’re too good not to keep abusing.”

You feel Rosalina’s horse nuts lift themselves off of your chin and out of the mound of waste piled on top of your face, neck and shoulders. You’re left alone, but your first reaction isn’t to clean your face and get over this experience. No, you can’t seem to find the will to move, only masturbate. All you really want to do is go back to licking and lapping at Rosalina’s balls. Just the slightest taste of her body… you need it. You need more.

You resign to a life as your space goddesses latest toilet. You look forward to worshiping her mighty cock and letting her unpack her bowels down your worthless face as much as she pleases. You cum all over yourself, face still buried in your new owner’s gift to you.


End file.
